The Last Stand
by couarge09
Summary: What if Aang wasn't the only avatar? What if there were two? Follow the two avatars and their journey. Only one will survive.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Stand

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world."_

"Run," a voice shouted from behind. The mechanist turned around and saw a flood rushing towards the village. He turned to see his wife come outside just in time. " Grab Teo, and get out of here," he said in a calm voice. The wife looked at her husband unwilling to leave him behind.

"Go," the mechanist shouted losing his patience. The woman ran back inside of the house and grabbed her son. As soon as his wife got their son and began to run away, the mechanist saw some earth benders trying to stop the flood before it damaged the whole village. But, it was no use the flood wiped out the remaining earth benders. The flood was drawing closer and the man couldn't stand here any longer.

He went in the same direction his wife and son ran; he soon caught up to them. They appeared to be stuck, one of the collapsed houses was blocking there path. The mechanist had an idea but he didn't like it. Only one of them was strong enough to get up there and survive, it was a tough decision but, he knew there was no other choice. He explained the plan to his wife and she nodded seeming to understand.

He hugged her one last time before wrapping the infant around his waist. He began to climb the collapsed home. Once he was at the top he reached down figuring he could save his wife to but, the flood seemed to take her away along with the village. Once he got down from the house he began to run as fast as he can. He hoped he would survive in order to save and raise his baby.

An opening that led to the woods came into view and he made a dash for it, only to trip of over a root and fall on his back. He was in too much pain to get up that the flood took the man and his baby. He was sent crashing into a rock which knocked him unconscious. He soon woke up on a small boat with three people he recognized from the village. He looked around noticing that his baby was missing. He began to panic and one villagers noticed this, " Calm down he's fine."

"Don't tell me to calm down, where's my baby?" He asked this time trying to get but, for some strange reason he couldn't.

"Don't worry he's fine and by the looks of your situation I think you shouldn't stress yourself too much," the villager said. The mechanist began to relax a little but, he couldn't stop thinking about if his son was alright. Where were they going? and is situation going to be better soon?

He couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty that his wife made a sacrifice for him and Teo, only to have been separated from their son. He remembered the pain look in her eye but, the choice had already been mad. He felt on the verge of tears but, with people around him he decided to hold it in. It been silent for minutes before He asked where were they going and they said they didn't know.

A few weeks have passed by and they settled on a remote island not far from where they lived. It turns only 50 villagers had survived and the people that were on the boat ride with him were Lee, Nyla, and pong. He turned out to be paralyzed from the waist down. So, some the villagers helped make a wheelchair for him.

Teo had barely survived; if it wasn't for him covering his face so the water wouldn't drown him Teo might have been dead. Nyla was the taking care of Teo now since the mechanist had so much to do. He knew they couldn't survive by living on this remote island for the rest of their lives.

They needed a place to go, somewhere that was isolated but there were materials that could help rebuild a village. That's when he got it, the Northern Air Temple. It had been abandon about ninety years after the air nomad genocide. He explained the plan to a group of villagers and they decided to get moving by tomorrow.

**5 years later**

Teo was playing with a group of kids the same age and some older than him. When a dark cloud appeared above the sky, this frightened the younger kids while the older pretended to be brave. Some of the parents came outside and took their children away, it was only Teo left outside. Teo began to panic as he looked around for his father. He was nowhere to be seen, so he hide in a small corner and waited for the storm to be over.

He stories how a storm that turned into a flood has taken his mother's life and made his dad paralyzed. He began to count to ten and waited for the storm to pass but, as soon as he finished counting the sky was still dark. He began to count again but, stopped when a strong wind blew by. He held himself tight to control himself for shivering.

A dark shadow emerged from the ground, Teo became frozen with fear. The dark shadow began to approach Teo and he tried to back away but he was stuck. The dark shadow was now standing in front of him and said, " I'm Vaatu."

**A/n: This is my first fanfic and I'm sure this off to a great start. But, please review I'd appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy shook with fear at the shadow before him named,Vaatu.

"What do you want from me?" Teo asked curious why a spirit came before him.

"Nothing really only that you help me defeat the avatar."

"The what?" Teo was confused. What is the avatar? And why is this spirit so angry with him or her.

"The avatar is the master of all four elements. I would suspect you father has already taught you that." Teo looked down at the ground when his father was mentioned. He never spent that much time with his father because he was always inventing stuff to help the village. Vaatu noticed the sad look on the boy's face and took it as his advantage.

"What's wrong," Vaatu asked.

"My father. I never get to see him as much."

"Why not?"

"He's always busy and he never has time for me. Sometimes I think it's my fault that he is wheelchair bound." Teo said all of this still looking down at the ground. All of this was true, he never spent any real time with his father, only when his father invented him a glider to test it out. His father had taught him about the air nomad genocide and before how they used to fly on these big creatures or use gliders.

That interested Teo so, his father created him a glider and showed him how to use it and that was it. The only person he use to spend time with was Nyla but, she passed away. He was only 3 years old when it happened. He was sad at first but, he learned to move on from it.

"You know I could help you." At the sound of this the boy looked up quickly and looked at the spirit.

"I could you and your father. I could make him spend more time with you and I could possibly heal him."

"You can," he said.

"Yes and all you have to do is kill the avatar." Teo didn't the sound of this but, if it meant helping his father he would do it. He stood up and nodded toward the spirit. Vaatu seemed pleased with the boy's answer and went inside his body. It was painful at first and the boy screamed in pain. But, soon darkness consumed him.

He woke up in his bedroom, he was confused to how he gotten here. He looked around the room and noticed his father next to his bed with his hands in head. "dad?" Teo said. The mechanist looked up and was overjoyed to see his son alive and well. He hugged his son and kissed him on the forehead.

Teo was confused with all this affection but, welcomed it anyway. Before he could ask what happened his dad spoke, " Teo, I was so worried about you. When they told me they found you in passed in one of the corners, I began to worry that something terrible happened to you. All you alright?" Now that he thought about he was alright and he was feeling much better than he ever felt before.

He began thinking about the spirit and guessed the spirit really did help him after all. "Yes, I'm alright dad." This news seem to please his father so, he began to roll away and Teo became angry. It's like once he said he was fine, his father took it as an opportunity to leave him and go back to work. It wasn't fair that the other kids parents had spent all there time with them, while his dad was always busy.

He wanted to yell wait and say that he hadn't felt alright but, they would be lying. Once his father out of the room, he sighed. He began to wonder why did the spirit, Vaatu, want to defeat the avatar and who was he? He never got a chance to ask. He figured if his dad couldn't spend time with him, maybe he should probably try to spend time with his dad. He got off his bed and walked to dad's office.

He was about to open the door but, stopped when he heard voices. He pressed his ear close to door to listen to the conversation.

"What do you want?" His father asked.

"I want you to make weapons for us," a voice said.

"I will not make weapons for you or your kind," His father said.

"If you don't then I will burn down this temple," the voice sneered. There seemed to be a silent pause before the door opened causing Teo to fall down. He looked up and faced his father's confused look and a guy who appeared to be angry. His father helped him up and quickly whispered to get out of here.

Teo shook his head and stood still. He was not going to leave his father alone with this man.

"Listen to your father, boy," The man said looking at him with disgust.

"No," he said filing the anger rise up inside of him. The man got in his stance but the mechanist immediately blocked him. " No, the mechanist shouted and the fire nation general looked him once before getting out of his stance.

"I'd be wise to control your boy before something bad happens to him, general said. The mechanist turned back around to face Teo and said, "Please go, I have some business to take care of." Teo just nodded he didn't want to leave his father with this strange man but, he didn't want his father to get hurt. Teo looked back at the man one more time before turning around and began walking away.

He ended up outside in an area full of stones. The spirit had lied to him, the spirit said he would be able to make his father spend more time with him, but it seems like that's out of the question. How is he supposed to find the avatar and who is the avatar? Teo stomped on the ground angrily that he didn't notice one of stone collapsed. Until he did it again he noticed it, at first he was shocked and a little afraid.

He could earth bend which was strange since he is father and mother was nonbenders. He decided to try it again just to make sure it was true what he was seeing. He stomped his feet and another stone collapsed. He began to excitedly break all the stones, it felt so great just to do that. After all the stones were broken he felt relieved and he was no longer angry.

Maybe if he told his father he could bend maybe he would spend more time with him. I guess the spirit hadn't lie after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy ran all the way back to his father's office to show him his new bending ability, but when he got there his office was empty. He figured his father went to go get supplies and decided just to wait for him to get back. While he was waiting he decided to look around the room, to see what that man had wanted from his father so bad. He knew it was wrong but, he couldn't help himself.

While he was looking around he heard someone enter the room but, not from the door. He looked up thinking it was his father but, was mistaken when he saw the man again. The man noticed Teo, and just asked

"Where's your father?"

"None of your business, the boy responded back.

"Boy, learn to respect your elders or else." Teo wasn't afraid of the man at all, he could feel power rising within him. He was the reason that his father wasn't spending time with him, before he had notice what he had done it was already too late. While he was busy being angry with this man he hadn't notice a table went flying across the room. It hit the man and he went across the room and landed with the table on him.

He was shocked for moment and wondered if he had killed the man. As he began approaching the man the table explodes, with such a powerful blast that knocked him off his feet. He was down for a while and he heard the man's voice,

"You will for sorry for what you did little boy," the man said coming closer to him. He looked up and saw the man approaching him with fire in his hand, a fire bender. Now was not the time to stare in awe. He had to escape before the man killed him; before he could get up he heard the door open.

"What's going on?" a voice said and Teo recognized that voice instantly was his father. The next thing that happened changed his life completely. He was going to answer his father's question, but the fire that was aim for him went straight towards his father. Teo began to cry as he watched his father collapse to the ground in pain.

He tried to rush to his father but, the man pushed him aside. "Now, there's only one problem left, the man said looking at him. He didn't know what took over him but, he felt a rush of power take over him. The man watched as the boys eyes begin to glow red as began to float above the ground. _How could this be? The man thought to himself. the avatar was supposed to an air nomad and his avatar state seemed to be a very weird color._

"I can still kill you boy, even if you're the avatar." The man got back in his stance but the boy air bended causing him to lose his balance. He was on the ground when he saw fire whips heading straight toward him. He dodged most of them but, one caught him on the leg. He screamed out in pain, the boy seemed delighted by this turn of events.

He began crawl towards the table but, small feet blocked his way. He looked up and before he could run or dodge, the boy bent down and snapped his neck. The man died in an instant and the boy fell out of avatar state. Once he was back to normal Teo noticed the fire bender dead on the ground. He backed away in fear, did I do that he thought to himself? He looked around the room and noticed his father lying still on the ground.

He rushed over to him and felt his heartbeat, but it was no use. His father was dead. He could feel nothing but rage filled his entire body. It was all the spirits fault if he hadn't been able to earth bend none of this would happen.

"Where are you?" He shouted out. He was hoping the spirit would appear after all it was his fault his father was dead.

"I know you hear me, "he shouted louder this time. He still got no reply if someone were to walk in right now they would think he was mad or talking to an imaginary friend.

"You did this! You did this to my father! You said you can help but, you can't!" he shouted while looking around the room. He began to smash everything in the room until nothing was left. He collapsed to the ground and began crying.

"You know what the funny this? I actually believed you." Those were the last words he said before he got a major headache. He cringed in pain while holding his head, the pain went away but a voice spoke in his head.

"_Foolish boy, you didn't think it would happen without some consequences."_

"…_. What did you do to me?"_

"_I gave you something only others could dream of."_

"_What?"_

"_You're now able to control the four elements."  
"…."_

"_Now you see your true power and you need to train to become a master and defeat the avatar."_

"_No, why should I help you?"_

"_If you help me I could bring your father back."_

"_Why should I believe a word you say this time?"_

"_Because if you don't I'll kill you."_

"…_."_

"_Good, now listen up. Leave the bodies here and escape."_

"_Why?"_

" _His crew will notice that he's gone and come searching for him."_

" _I can't leave what about the other people?"_

"_It's your dad or them you choose."_

"…_. My dad"_

"_Good choice, now once you escape I want you to head to the king kingdom where you will begin your training."_

"_Ok". _ The headache came back and once it was gone so was, Vaatu. The boy now knows what he was going to do, he was going to defeat the avatar and get his father back. He packed some supplies for his trip and grabbed his glidder. He didn't know if he could fly that long but, he was determined.

Weeks had past and it was the same routine, gliding for an hour's day and then camping at night to rest. He practiced some of his earth bending when he couldn't sleep at night because of nightmares. He finally landed in an earth kingdom town called. Omashu. Now all he needed to do was find an earth bending teacher.

**Eight Years Later**

The war didn't get any better it only seemed to get worse but, none of that mattered to Teo. He found an earth bending teacher called, Chin that helped him master Earth bending and he also mastered fire bending too. He didn't expect to learn it there but, it was easier on him because now he only had two elements to master. He didn't tell anyone he was the avatar, not even Chin, who was his guardian at the moment.

It was really difficult though lying to Chin when he was going to fire bending practice. It was also difficult lying as to how the earth kingdom boy was a fire bender. He just simply said his mother was fire bender and his dad was an earth bender. It was a lie but, the guy seemed to buy it. He had mastered earth bending by the age of 7 and Fire bending by the age of 9. He was a prodigy. He was now thirteen years old and he still had not learned water or air bending yet. He didn't know how he was going learn air bending when all of them were dead.

Chin said there were some scrolls that pirates keep about water bending but, they were real expensive and hard to get. Then asked why was I so curious about them I just lied and said different bending interest me. I didn't think he bought but, he asked no further questions. He said that some pirate ships were docking here today and if I'm lucky they might have water bending scrolls.

Oh I'll be lucky alright. Here I come avatar.

**A/N: Sorry for taking a long time to update, school and stuff. Please leave an review. Sorry there were so many easier, I had to update and edit it. New chapter coming soon, but we won't hear from Teo in awhile. I'm not sure if I should go along with the canon or not. But, please review and tell me if you like or what I should do. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

The two Southern water tribe kids were on a fishing trip, things back home on the village was starting to get rough. Ever since there father and the rest of the male tribe members left for war, it's only been Sokka, Katara, and the rest of the water tribe women and their kids left. They needed food and even though he thought he could do this trip alone, his sister tagged along with him. Now here they were sitting on a boat looking out for fish to come.

"It`s not getting away from me this time! Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish!, Sokka said as he leaned over the boat preparing his attack.

"Sokka... look!.". Katara said as she water bended a fish out of the water while standing up. She still had the fish incased in a water bubble. She watched as it swam around, she heard her brother say something but she was too focused on water bending to pay attention to him. She was so excited that she was actually water bending. She tried to push it a little bit higher, but her bubble popped and the fish fall back into the water. She heard Sokka scream in frustration, she turned to see him annoyed with her.

"Why when you do your magic something bad always happens to me?" Sokka said while squeezing the water out of his wolf tail. She hated when he called water bending magic. She was getting ready to respond about how water bending is not magic and how it's an element when Sokka stopped her.

"Don't start I already heard it all before. It's not magic its blah blah. Save it Katara, we came her to fish and that's exactly what were going to do." She sat down furious with her brother but she had no further comments. How dare he still call water bending magic, if he knew exactly what it is. They continued to row when they came in the fast part of the current in the water. They rowed fast dodging icebergs in the process.

They saw a huge one ahead and decided that they couldn't dodge that one so, they jumped off the boat, watching as the boat crushed in the process. They landed on a single floating piece of ice.

"This is what happens when you bring a girl along," Sokka mutter to himself while holding his knees to his chest. But. Katara heard him she became furious and began to give a lecture about how sexist Sokka is. While she was doing this, she didn't noticed that an iceberg behind her was breaking because of her rage and water bending. Sokka seemed to notice and tried to get Katara to focus but, she was too busy lecturing him. It was to late the iceberg broke a part sending, the two teens on the edge of the iceberg holding on tightly, so that the powerful wind won't knock them off.

Once it was over they saw a huge iceberg and it looked like something or someone was inside of there. Katara being the curious the for the both of them decided to go check it out, Sokka tried calling her to come back but, she continued heading toward the ball. He reluctantly decided to follow her. The two teens stood in front of the iceberg and there was indeed a person inside of it.

Katara wondered if the person was dead or alive; her question seemed to be answered when glowing white eyes looked at her. She backed away in fear while Sokka held onto his boomerang tighter. There was a person inside of there and Katara decided to she was going help them get out. She grabbed Sokka's boomerang from his hand.

"Hey….. What are you doing?" Sokka asked while he watched his sister hack at the iceberg.

"I'm going to get them out," She said while she continued hacking at the iceberg. With one final last hit the iceberg cracked open but, sent a powerful blast causing the teens to move back and shield themselves from the powerful gust of wind. A boy wearing a orange and brown and blue arrow tattoos on his body fell softly to the ground. The looked to be 12 years old.

Katara rushed over to him putting his head in her arms while Sokka stood at the side of her poking the boys head with a bone. She began annoyed with her brother and asked him to stop. All this commotion caused the boy to wake up; azure eyes stared in grey eyes. This was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She blue eyes and native skin while the boy next to her had similar characteristic but, he was slightly older and his eyes were different from hers.

"You're awake," the girl said happy. While the boy seemed unpleased by these turn of events.

"Come closer," I whispered. She looked unsure but, came closer anyways.

"What is it?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?!"

"Sure but how-," she was about to ask but her brother interrupted her.

"Yeah but how? Why aren't you frozen? The older boy said this time while poking me in the stomach with a bone. I couldn't still tell them that I was the avatar and I survived because of the avatar state so, I decided just answer it with a simple lie.

"I don't know", I said while looking at both of their faces and they seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Well Katara don't get close to him, for all we know he be a spy and could have sent the fire nation to us, Sokka said still unsure of this kid.

"Don't be silly, Sokka. Does this look this look like the face of evil?" She said while standing next to me.

" I guess not, "Sokka muttered his breath.

"You still didn't tell us your name?" Katara asked.

"Oh my name's A-a-achooooooooooooooo, the boy sneezed causing him to fly up into the air. He landed back on the ground gently but, both teens were shocked by this. The boy came back in front of them and said,

"My name's Aang," I said while wiping my nose.

"You're an Air bender, Katara said.

"Yep." Before the conversation could go any further it was interrupted by a loud grumble behind the iceberg. Aang airbended behind himself to the top of the iceberg contents and saw his flying bison, Appa. "Appa," Aang said rushing over to the giant bison. While Aang checked to see if appa was wake. Katara and Sokka followed aang and could not believe their eyes on what they saw. They heard a loud groan come from the animal which caused Aang to shout for joy.

"What's that? Sokka asked

"Oh this is my flying bison, "Appa, Aang said as if this was a normal creature.

"And this is my flying sister, Katara," Sokka said pointing towards her.

"I'm going back to the village where normal things happen," Sokka said as he was walking back. He soon realized that they were stuck on the iceberg and there was no way back.

" If you guys are stuck I can give you a ride back," Aang said cheerful.

"There's no way I'm getting on that huge beast, Sokka said. At this moment Appa sneezed green snot all over Sokka.

"Eugh. Get it off Get it off, Sokka said frantically while rubbing himself on the snow.

"Don't worry it washes off easy, Aang said while watching the boy attempt to get the snot off him.

"So, are you coming?" Aang asked again

"I am, Katara said as she rushed over to Appa. Aang air bended himself on top of Appa's head and got on top of the saddle to help Katara on/. Sokka just decided there was on use in fighting it and just go on board.

"Be prepared guys, to take flight. Appa yip yip, Aang exclaimed while pulling the reins, Appa jumped and landed in the water.

"Wow, Sokka muttered to himself.

"He's just tired, Aang tried to explain." It was quiet for a while and Aang decided to relax leaning back on appa's head when Katara leaned on the age of the saddle watching Aang.

"Hey," she said

"Hey," I said

"Do you know what happen to the last Avatar? " She asked. My heart began to beat fast and tried to think of a lie quick and fast.

"I don't know I heard of him," I said. She seemed satisfied with the answer but, I don't know why it just hurt lying to her.

"My Honor will be restored, Prince Zuko said to his uncle. It had been just a few moments ago when he saw a powerful blast in the sky. His uncle just quietly shook his head, he didn't understand how capturing the avatar had anything to do with restoring honor. He told his nephew countless of times that it was useless but, no his nephew never gave up he was determined.

Ever since his brother, Fire Lord, Ozai, Gave his son a huge scar on the left side of his face and banished him until he brought back the avatar to restore his full honor. That is exactly what Zuko intended to do. There are many things Iroh likes about his nephew but, one of those things is his determination.

"Aang, Aang, wake up", Katara said as she shook him. Aang woke up scared from his nightmare. He had a dream about a big storm which took him and Appa down and he almost drowned but luckily the avatar state protected him and Appa.

"It's time, Katara said and she was prepared to leave she noticed notice something special about Aang while he was putting on his clothes. Once he was done she pulled him out to greet her village.

"Aang, meet the entire village." He looked around noticed it was small but, he made no comment about it. After introductions, Gran Gran told Aang about how they haven't seen an air nomad in years. Aang showed off his tricks which impressed everybody expect Sokka because was too concerned about his ice tower. Katara taught Aang penguin sledding and Aang and Katara found a fire nation ship. Aang discovered that Katara was last water bender in the southern water tribe. He also discovered that he had been tapped in avatar state for 100 years. Aang and Katara got trapped in the ship but, managed to escape. While they were escaping they sent off a missile.

Which everybody including Gran Gran and Sokka got mad at them warning that they could lead the fire nation ship here. Sokka asked Aang to leave and katara got furious. Katara tried explaining to Gran Gran that she thought Aang was the Avatar. Gran Gran didn't want her to get her hopes up. After Aang left, Prince's Zuko ship finally landed at the southern tribe. Sokka tried defending it but, ended up failing. Zuko was surprised to find out Aang was a kid and Aang surrender himself to Zuko to prevent the south tribe to damage more. Sokka doesn't want to help at first comes up with a plan to save Aang.

They both save Aang from Prince Zuko's evil clutches.

**A/N: Some of you might be pissed that I rushed at the end, well the reason for that was because i'm sure most of you've seen the whole series and me repeating events from episode to episode while make it seem like i'm just copying. So I'll include events from actual canon while making sure my little twist is in there too. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Avatar the Last Airbender**


	5. Chapter 5

Three days had pasted and he still hadn't figured out a way to sneak out of Omashu, it was heavily guarded. During those past three days word had arrived that the avatar was alive and back, Teo couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face after hearing such news. It wasn't like he was the only one smiling but, he was smiling for a different reason. While the others had been smiling because hope that was once lost in them had been restored, Teo was smiling because he was one stop closer to defeating the avatar.

Now he was outside practicing earth bending with, Chin. "My, My boy you have improved, Chin said.

" I learned only from the best," Teo said while sending a rock flying straight into a tree. Chin smiled at Teo's compliment. It seems like a while ago he was learning the basics but, now he was an earth bending master. Chin felt really proud of Teo's accomplishment's that he planned on giving him a surprise celebration tonight. He felt as if he was his son that has never been born.

He stopped stretching and watch Teo send four rocks into the tree, causing it to fall over. He couldn't but, be pleased with himself. Teo seemed to notice him staring and said,

"Are you just going to stand there watching or challenge me?" Teo said smiling. He knew Chin wouldn't back them from a battle/. Chin just nodded and before Chin could surprise him with an attack, Teo already sensed it and blocked it. Chin nodded impressed, it was now Teo's turn and instead of sending a rock like chin, he simply just touched the ground and an earthquake started to happen.

Only powerful earth benders can cause this, and Teo was one of them. The earthquake caused Chin to fall on his feet. The ground began to split in half, Chin yelled to the boy to stop but, Teo couldn't hear him. Right now he felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins and he couldn't help but fell the powerful rush that was happening to him right now. "Watch out, Chin screamed at him. But, before he could turn around a rock hit him on the head causing him to black out.

"Where are you taking him, "Chin asked trying to remain calm at what just happened. the guard that knocked out Teo spoke,

"To the king," he answered. Chin knew Teo didn't mean any harm and he couldn't risk letting him go to prison.

"Please don't do this, he's just a kid," Chin begged them. This time the guard that barely spoke since they came here said,

"Just a kid you got to be kidding me right? This kid just created an earthquake, the guard said while pointing to Teo's unconscious body. Chin was speechless he didn't know what else to say. He watched as the guards took Teo's body. Once they were gone, Chin began to regret ever accepting the challenge. They were just battling when things took a turn for the worse; he seemed to notice something off about Teo.

It seemed he didn't stop even thought Chin said to, it was almost like he didn't want to. Chin dismissed those thoughts immediately. Teo was just a kid and even though he was a master that form of bending was too powerful for him or any earth bending master. Chin walked back into the house to figure out a way to save Teo.

Teo woke up in some sort of castle and there appeared to be crystals everywhere. He tried to be move but he was trapped in some crystal that surrounded his whole body accept for his neck. That's when he heard cackling; he looked up and saw some weird looking guy with one huge eye, and one small one. He felt like he should know this guy but, he didn't. All he was focused on was getting out of here.

"Who are you, "Teo asked him. The old man seemed to laugh and said,

"Why I'm King Bumi, and it's I who should be asking the questions. Teo stood there shocked, he never expected to be in the king's presence like this or at all. Anyways there was something off about this king. What did he did the king want him anyways? All he knew was he didn't want to find out

"Let me go, Teo said struggling to get out.

"It's no use boy, you will never get out, "Bumi said. Bumi stopped smiling for a minute and approached the boy so quick that he didn't even get a chance to blink. He just stared the boy in the eye. They seemed to be having a staring contest before one of the guards interrupted. Teo was thankful for the interruption. Bumi backed away and went to go see what the guards wanted. Once he was gone, Teo let out a sigh of relief.

For a second he thought he was a goner but, luckily the guard came just in time. Even though he was the king that was a nut job, how even managed to be king in the first place? Now was not the time to think about that. He needed to get out of here quick before Bumi came back.

The three kids stood in the room afraid of what was going to happen to them. Aang felt bad because he was the one that gotten them into this mess anyways. He looked at Sokka and saw him trying to but on a brave face but, knew he was scared. He looked at Katara and saw she was scared too, she seemed to notice him looking at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He returned the smile back but, it only lasted for a second when they heard the guards come back.

All emotions they had on their face were wiped off the second the guards came into the room with king. The king took one look at the kids but, he seemed to stare at Aang longer than the rest. Once the king turned his back to them, Aang let out a sigh of relief. The king took his seat at the throne before turning back around to face them.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" the king asked.

"Well these kids were using chute mail delivery as a ride and caused a lot of damage. They even destroyed some guy's cabbages cart.

"Cabbages huh? Well the only way to fix this problem is too invite them to a feast, "The king said smiling. Everyone was shocked expect for the king was still smiling, Aang couldn't believe his ears. Something was definitely wrong with this king but, there was no denying free food. He chuckled at himself for sounding like Sokka.

"Show them to dining room," the king told the guard before walking out of the room.

"Well that went well," Sokka said beaming.

"I don't think so, Aang said.

"I agree with Aang, Katara said.

"Why question free food? All I know is that I'm starving and I'm going to eat, Sokka said.

"Lead the way, Sokka said to the guard. The guard walked out the room with Sokka behind him. Katara just shrugged and decided to follow her brother and Aang decided what the heck, they probably should get something to eat since they had a long journey ahead of them.

Once they entered the room, they heard sokka gasp. They saw a meal that could feed a whole village on the table while the king sat at the end. Sokka sat down immediately and began eating; Katara shook her head at her brother's manners. Sokka began moaning with delight as he stuffed food into his mouth. Aang and Katara both looked at each other and just shrugged. Aang took the seat close sokka while Katara sat at the other side of Sokka.

After they got there food and began eating it was quiet for a while before the king spoke,

" What brings three kids like you here?" Aang and Katara stopped eating and paused at the king's question while sokka continued eating.

Aang was unsure if he should tell the truth or a lie. He looked at Katara for reassurance and she just nodded. But, the look in her eyes told him exactly what he needed to do,

"Oh were just traveling, Aang said. It wasn't a lie but, it wasn't the entire truth either.

" Oh well you you're going to face many challenges on your journey."

" Yeah," Aang said not sure where this conversation was going.

"Let's see if your up for the challenge, Before Aang could respond the King of Omashu trapped the two teens into crystals. They struggled to get out of it and Aang tried airbending but, it didn't work.

"Set them free, Aang shouted at the king but king seemed to laugh and threw crystals at Aang. He dodged them gracefully, he tried running back to his friends go help them but the king keep throwing more crystals at him. There only one way to save the king before he got to help his friends, he had to defeat him first.

After 2 hours Teo began to give up, it was no use. He tried heating himself up to melt the crystal but it was no use. He began to get hungry, there was no food around and Teo knew he was going to starve to death. He wasn't going to give up now when he had to chance to bring his father back. So, he began to licking the crystal since it was the only thing around him and he was hungry.

As he was licking it he noticed it began to melt, he continued licking it until he was no longer trapped. Now he was free and his hunger somewhat satisfied, now all he needed to do was find a way out. He saw guards posted by the entrance and he easily took care of them with his earth bending. He was about to head down the hallways when he heard screams coming from the other end of the hallway.

He decided to follow the noise instead, inside the room where two teens, a boy and girl, trapped in the same crystal thing he was before. He saw a boy airbending at the king and he knew it was the avatar. He remembered Chin telling about how the last avatar was an air nomad and now here he was. After 100 years he is finally back, Teo expected the avatar to be older but, he couldn't let that delay his mission.

He earth bended and causing the king and avatar to fall down. They turned around and saw him standing there. Before the earth king could send a crystal his way he earth bended the ground underneath the king and sent him crashing against the wall. He noticed the avatar just staring at him in awe so, were the two teens. Before he could say something the king got up and sent crystals at Teo which dodged them easily.

Bumi seemed to notice how Aang was distracted and sent Crystals at him, he dodged them but, one them hit on the back. Enough was enough, he saw the boy get angry and into his avatar state. He was right all along the boy was the avatar. His tattoo's began to glow pure white as he floated above the ground. Bumi watched in awe while the others too expect for the girl who was trying to nap him out of it.

"Aang please don't do it," Katara said.

" He isn't worth it." Those words seemed to snap the boy out of it, He collapsed to the ground feeling weak after entering his avatar state. Bumi approached the young boy and said,

"You fought well and I think you're up to face those challenges on your journey." The two teens like the old man confused while Aang muttered under his breath, Bumi.

He was happy to see his old friend but angry that he did this to him. He stood up and said, " Why?"

"I wanted to see if it was really you and now I know." Aang could help but smile and hug his old time friend. The moment was cut short when Sokka said," Very touching moment but, a little help here would be useful thank you."

"Just lick it and you will get out of it easy, Everyone looked at the boy forgetting his presence in the room. While the two teens began licking the crystals, Aang approached the boy and asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Teo and you're the avatar. "

"Yeah," Aang said while scratching the back of his head. Aang couldn't but feel something strange about this boy; he didn't know what it is. He was about to ask a question when he heard footsteps approaching him, he turned around and noticed that Katara and Sokka were finally out.

Aang turned back to look at bumi before he could ask his question bumi answered for him.

"He's a prisoner."

"But why, Aang asked. This boy seemed to be out 1 year older than Aang.

"For using deadly earth bending, Bumi responded. The three kids looked confused what was deadly earth bending?

"He was creating an earthquake that could have destroyed the entire Omashu, Bumi said answering all of their questions. They looked back at the boy shocked that he was powerful. Aang decided that he couldn't just leave the boy here as a prisoner, so he asked him to join him in his journey. The boy agreed and so did King Bumi, he didn't want to keep this child as a prisoner.

As they were packing they were packing their bags on appa, Aang noticed Teo sad looking at the ground. Aang approached him and asked what's wrong, Teo said nothing and just climbed on top of appa.

Teo was glad the Bumi let him go so easily and he was glad that it was going to be easier now to defeat the avatar. After gathering supplies for their journey, Teo wondered what they will be riding on, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the beast, he learned later that Appa was Aang's flying bison. As the kids were packing Teo couldn't help but feel bad that he was leaving Chin behind. It almost seemed like Chin was his second father and Omashu was his second home.

Aang came to ask him what's wrong but, he lied and said nothing. He didn't want his emotions coming in the way when it came time to defeat the avatar. He was just one more step closer to being reunited with his father. He got on top the flying bison after everything thing was packed and ready to go.

Aang said yip yip and the flying bison took off. Teo noticed this was his first time leaving Omashu since 8 years and he's was going to miss his new home. But, it was for his own good.

**A/n: Yeah sorry for the late update. But, I'm still in shock at the series finale of the legend of korra. Some of you probably noticed that I didn't follow the entire episode and got some details messed up well, sorry I felt like I would be copying the show way too much. Anyways things are going to be different since Teo joined the Gaang. Hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
